For The Love Of Hikari
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: A cute little Takari-freindship-chibi-vague romance fic. Takeru is left in charge of Hikari's favorite doll. He loses it, and gets very upset. This is an entry for Sana Jisushi's contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never have, and I never will.

A/N: This is an entry for Sana Jisushi's fanfics contest. This is a chibi-Takari friendship thingie.

The baby…the little baby doll. I couldn't find it, and I knew I had to fast, or Hikari would never talk to me again. It's her favorite toy. 

I ran through the playground, asking every kid if they'd seen the baby doll. But they wouldn't answer, they just laughed at me, because they thought a was playing with dolls. Every kind of angry boiled up in my face. But I had to find that dolly.

I knew now I couldn't ask for help. I'd have to find it all by myself, before Hikari got back. She had to go because her big brother broke something, dunno what, I think one of his bones. Their whole family had to go home, but Hikari gets to come back later, after Taichi gets to a doctor. He's always falling and hurting himself. My brother Yamato says he's crazy, but I don't think so. Last time they had to leave to, because Hikari was sick. Taichi got to come back, so this time, Hikari gets to come back.

And Hikari asked me to look after the dolly. Her _favorite _dolly. She never ate her snacks because she wanted to give them to her dolly. She named the dolly Jesita. "Jesita!" I yelled, hoping the doll might answer. I'm good at hoping for stuff, but I'm not so good at making them happen. 

I had to find the dolly or Hikari wouldn't like me anymore. She loves Jesita so much. More then she loves her brother and mommy and daddy, I think. More then she loves playing on the monkey bars. She loves to do that. Once I was watching her, and I thought she was a real live monkey. I told her that, and she said thank you. She likes monkeys, but she likes cats better. I like hamsters the best, 'cause they start with H, like Hikari. 

Mommy always gets so mad at me when I lose stuff. I seem to do it all the time. I put down one of my toys, and then I cry because I can't find it anymore. Mommy finds it for me, and wants to hit me with it but she doesn't. She knows it's bad, because she sees her best friend hit her kids all the time. That's why Yamato and me can't play there anymore, because Mommy's afraid she will hit us to. It's okay though, because I don't like those kids too much anyway.

So I can't ask Mommy to help, she will get mad. Everyone either laughs or gets mad. I don't like it when people are mad at me, especially Mommy and Yamato, who are mad at me a lot, and Hikari. Hikari doesn't get mad so much, but once she yelled mean things at me, and I don't know why. She was sick then, and her mommy told me she was too sick to know what she was saying, and she didn't mean a word of the bad stuff.

But she _was _being mad, so if she was mad for real, I don't want that to happen!

Gotta find Jesita…

I looked around, searching for just a little look of Jesita. I _needed _to find that doll! 

I ran towards the slides. Jesita wasn't there! I started crying, tears were dribbling down my face. "H-h-hikari's gonna hate me!" I gulped.

I ran around the playground crying like a baby. Guess I _am _just a baby. I'm five already, a real big kid. But all I ever do is cry about stuff. Yamato doesn't cry all the time. Hikari doesn't cry all the time. Nobody but me, little baby Takeru.

"JESITA!" I yelled. Then, I thought of something awful. What if Jesita wasn't just lost, but hurt, or kidnapped! I know peoples get kidnapped , do dollies get kidnapped to? Maybe her stuffing's coming out of her arm like blood comes out of mine when I fall down. Maybe she's _dead_! "Jesita, please be alive! Hikari will be so sad if you're dead! She wont ever talk to me again!" 

I wandered over to where my Mommy was sitting. She was talking to one of her friends. I don't know if it's the mean lady, or someone else. I hope it's not the mean lady. She's creepy, and she brings her kids here, and I don't like them, because they don't talk to no one. 

"Mommy." I tugged on her sleeve. I had to face defeat, I couldn't do it alone. "Mommy, Hikari asked me to look after her doll, Jesita, and I can't find her, and I think she might be dead!" 

"Takeru." Mommy sighed. "Go find the doll, okay? Can't you see Mommy's busy?" I could see she was just talking to the mean lady who hit her kids and Yamato and me couldn't go to her house anymore. She wasn't busy, she was being dumb. But I didn't say so, it wasn't good to say so.

"Okay." I sighed, and walked away. I'd looked all over the whole playground, and not one little peep of Jesita. Maybe she really was dead. I didn't want her to be dead, even though I never liked dollies much. Hikari's gonna be so sad! 

Takeru!" I heard someone call my name. It was Hikari. Oh no…

"Oh, hi Hikari…um…is Taichi okay?"

"Yah huh, he only broked his finger."

"Okay, that's good." I was glad to know _someone _was okay, Jesita sure wasn't, and Hikari wasn't gonna be, and then _I _wasn't gonna be.

"Could I have Jesita now?"

"Um…" I felt like I was wearing a heavy backpack on my front instead of my back. "I…" 

Then I just started crying. Hikari was asking, "Whats wrong, whats wrong?" 

"I c-can't f-find Jesita! I t-think she's d-d-d-dead!" I hugged Hikari. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Hikari said, as she patted my back.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hikari smiled.

The backpack was almost gone but not quite. I still had one overdue library book in there, and somehow, I had to give it back, even if it meant paying a big library fine. 

Hikari was saying something, but I didn't hear what. "Huh?" I asked.

"We can find Jesita together, If she's dead, my Mommy can fix her. Jesita's been dead before, Mommy fixed her."

"Great." I wiped tears out of my eyes.

We looked all over the playground one or two times. Hikari was getting kind of upset. "JES-_SI_-TA!" She yelled in frustration. "Uh oh, what if we can't find her?"

"That'll be bad." 

Then something funny happened. It was like a little light turned on in my heart. I _had _to find Jesita, no matter what, because Hikari was my best friend in the whole world, and she loved that doll a whole lot. It was my fault Jesita was gone, and I had to find her. For the love of Hikari. 

I realized there was one place I hadn't looked yet. An icky place no one went unless they had to. One specific tree, that the little kids went to the bathroom by. I went there before, and I had Jesita. Maybe I left Jesita there. I just didn't think of it, because I didn't wanna go in that icky place again.

But I went. And Jesita was right there. A little stinky, but there. I picked her up. "Hikari!" I yelled. "I found Jesita!" 

Hikari came running over. "Great! Domou Takeru!" Hikari caught a whiff of the stinky Jesita. "Eew! Lets wash her off in the fountain." 

We walked over to the water fountain. I filled it with water, and Hikari put the not-dead Jesita in. 

Hikari looked at the sky, I thought, waiting for Jesita to be less stinky. But then when I wasn't looking, she splashed me! I laughed, and splashed her back.

I was covered in icky water, and I didn't even care. I could always get clean.

What mattered was the backpack was gone. The library book returned, and the librarian was nice enough not to give me a fine. I smiled as I pictured myself tossing away the backpack, as it disappeared. 

__


End file.
